


Thief or law?

by Rdjgmh



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Daredevil (TV), Hawkeye (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel 3490
Genre: Betrayal, Detectives, Evil, Love, M/M, backstabbing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-08-13 20:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20180416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rdjgmh/pseuds/Rdjgmh
Summary: Scott Lang is a thief a smart one that is now under Tony Starks investigation a smart wealthy genius with good looks charm a beautiful face not that Scott thinks that because he totally doesn't find the detective attractive ...After a theft opens a gate of unimaginable consequences can Scott turn to Stark for help can he trust  him can he trust himself not to fall fo him after all maybe the detective can find a way into his heart





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... This is my first fan fiction so if it sucks you now know why

It was a quite night perfect for him as he slipped inside the house vents so quietly he would've made Clint jealous. The house was quite large and it wad taking him a while to get to his destination where he would finally get to the computer's mainframe where he could locate the account they were stashing the money the bastard was stealing from his clients the poor people that thought they were saving for their retirement and this trashy man was ripping them off feeding them lies and keeping the money for himself. 

He heard a noise and froze now he did have experience running into people in the job but he didn't particularly want to get caught or be seen at all even with the red and grey mask he wore which only covered half his face and left his mouth and eyes exposed his was always messy because of the vents or places he'd break into a light brown hair that his daughter his beautiful daughter had gotten from him he enjoyed brushing it and giving her ponytails he even learned to braid because he wanted to see his babygirl beautifully always and she loved their "salon time"

He thought about his daughter

" I don't know what to get her Cassie's birthday is coming up and I am so lost on what the perfect gift is" he thought 

Cassie had been the product of a beautiful love because yes at some point in his life it had been wonderful but that love died down eventually maybe it hadn't been that grand to his wife at any point but he did love her and cherrished her looking back maybe it wansn't that grand of a love and more of a youthful feeling after all the pregnancy was a suprise.

Weeks passed and he put his degree to work and got a job in this new big shot company it was great he was able to get them a house with that and provide for everything he made it in time to talk to his baby and read stories to the one in the womb that would soon be in his arms the pregnancy for him was a wonderful time in his life but looking back it's a punch to the gut to realize that it's when things changed maybe she handn't wanted him as something serious ever because with the settling down she changed and it hurt scott it hurt him but he already loved her and the baby so he ignored the signs and asked her hand in marriage she'd said yes.

Then when cassie was 1 year old he missed her birthday because that day he discovered the Company was taking money away from people and he stayed and unlocked so many steals he wanted to help the people he wanted to do something so he stored the information he got and went home hr explained it to his wife his company had been stealing from every clients account she'd just looked at him like he was crazy and turner her back on him and told him to "Stop Scott this is a good job you have just turn away from this you're gonna get fired and they will write you off you won't be and to get hired easily you know they can destroy you right?" 

"But I can help them"

"You're thinking you can take on a company and what? "Help others? " she had asked even putting quotation marks in the air "How can you help others when you'll be out in the streets with your family they'll ruin you and we will be forced to pay the consequences of your actions"

"I'll talk to them maybe its an employee doing it and they'll stop it if not I can hack in and return everyone's money"

"Don't do this scott or i'll divorce you you're putting me and your daughter at risk you know that don't you?"

It had hurt so much to hear those words coming from her but he couldnt turn a blind eye that wasn't who he was and after a night of tossing and turning of pacing and debating he'd gone and confronted the company.

They fired him on the spot.

She left the next day.

He crept quietly lost in thought not really paying attention 5 years had passed since the divorcr she had re-married an officer or detective he didnt really care and he got to see his daughter weekends and lucky times weekdays days he really treasured in his heart.

He kept on going a he'd done this quite a lot after well since his first big hack the short luis version was:

_ "They were overcharging the customers, right? And it added up to millions. He blows the whistle and he gets fired. And what does he do? He hacks into the security system, and transfers millions back to the people that they stole it from." "Posts all the bank records online." "And he drove the dude’s Bentley into a swimming pool!"_

Scott chuckled driving that Bentley was nice too bad he didn't like the dude he wanted justice for the people they stole from heck they didn't steal from the rich they stole from the poor the ones that bearly have anything. And yes he might have been scared of getting caught after all he wouldn't be able to see her and he loved her too much to cause her the pain of seeing him behind bars that he worked hard on not getting caught on even though ironacly getting justice done was illegal in the way he could actually help people would land him there for at least 6 years.She depended on him not that much well she'd survived without him but he couldn't she was his babygirl and he wanted to be there for everything, but he couldn't stand there and do nothing about the people that we're getting away with cutting off the hard earned money of many he did try and do things the easy way but instead of doing anything about it the some company's just kicked him out.

**BANG!**

"What was that Luis?"

"Don't worry man the owner arrived but he just past out drunk you should've seen him he just goes in and enters and Bam! he's on the floor I was going to call you know but the man he was swaying on his feet worst than whem carlos gets drunk at carmelas house you know and I was like bro if you get out we won't be able to come back but he too drunk to do anything just lkke when sanchez is passed out on the floor and the triplets are spray painting him if the job goes bad, you know I got your back, right?

"I know Don't worry, it's nothings gonna happen I'll be out in 15 seconds once i get there." He smiles even if Luis talks more than a 10 peope in per day he's always been there for Scott had his back and gave him a couch to sleep in after the divorce 

Luis replied "I love it when he gets cocky." And with that, he gets off the coms 

Scott sighed he was almost to his target it wasn't easy hacking everywhere sometimes you had to personally get inside a person's house hence him being in the vents at 1 a.m. and...Bingo he unlocked the event and jumped on the floor he had already disabled the security cameras and damn they were in trouble 

_"_There’s a fingerprint lock on the door."  
"It’s got what? Ernesto didn’t tell me nothin’ about that. Aw, man, are we screwed?" asked Luis   
"Not necessarily." Scott thought about it and remember an old trick his buddy Clint had taught him he would have to take him to lunch later. 

3 minutes later....

Got it.

He was done now getting out of the house would be the biggest problem he couldn't come the way he came in so he had to get out through the front door or the back they had already disabled the security system so easy peasy .....except when he saw the red white and blue lights. Damn he would have to make a run for it he looked at his watch it made sense it took him longer with the fingerprint system that the sensors must've enabled back on he madea run for it passing through a very drunk CEO and stopped pulled out a marker and scribbled on him hehehe he shook his head at himself bad scott he thought and procceded to draw some horns on the CEO and continued running he was at the back door when the police knocked on the front door.

He jumped over the wall and hid in a tree that was right by it giving him perfect view of the house he heard the knocks and saw the police open the door looking around

"Who do you think the sent this time" he asked Luis

"Well, Scotty they actually sent Tony Stark this time" 

Scott raised an eyebrow ,"How do you know dude?" 

"Ran facial on him?" he replied grinning

"No you didn't we only have that at the base so how do you know who he is"

"Well scotty that dude is a genius I love him so he is this CEO from this big clean energy company right but his best friend is like "bro I bet you can't become a detective" and he's like "yeah I can and he actually does it in less than a month like the dude is super smart and he already donated to the police department right his friend is a judge of high respect so bonus and he has like 7 Phd's bro like the man is a genius he is smarter than einstein like damn my Scotty and like my cousin sister told me he is like so good at solving cases faster than Sherlock so even though Captain Hill wanted him out thinking this was just a game to him my friend that has a friend that has a cousin who's brother works in the Police department says he Hill who is very beautiful and scary by the way had come to terms with it and let him in on the difficult cases though they're still at each other's throats though nobody knows why he's actually still there it was just supposed to be prank "

Mmmmh who knows thought scott everyone has there secrets I mean who would think he was actuallt stealing back the money of corrupt companys .

Scott looked up and spotted the detective he stood out with a very fine dark blue suit tan-skinned and a goatee of sorts he was wearing glasses he looked good very stylish and walked so ..arrogantly? Scott frowned well he was a billionare and detective made sense actually and he looked up and met Scott's eyes whose eyes widen when he saw that Stark knew he was there Stark raised an eyebrow and walked his way which made scott realized he'd overstayed 

He chuckled jumped down the other way and left a paper behind if he was smart he'd figure it out.

Peculiar guy, he thought how come he didn't send officers after him he did see him but made no move to run and stop Scott or send someone after him.

He thought Stark was peculiar he wanted to know more about the handsome detective he would try to hack unto into his server he made a mental note on it and find out about him or... Maybe he should just let it go he probably wouldn't see Stark anytime soon anyways


	2. Chapter 1

Not yet guys but it is ongoing work but hey if you like the idea tell me, please


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.........I don't know here goes a little something that I defiantly hope doesn't fail you know so ..yay!?

Alright then that didn't go as I expected thought Scott in the cold dark room he did think that yes there have been times where if he found himself captured what he would do but luckily he go out just in time and for some reason Anthony hadn't called him out to the others he grimaced as he remember having taken off his mask a couple of seconds before jumping out the wall he knew the detective saw him maybe not his full face but enough to make a sketch but not calling him out was a sign he wasn't going to turn him in?

He laid in bed the detective was a genius and if he had planned to turn him in he would of right so he didn't have to worry about the police suddenly swarming in and arresting him the thought soured his stomach not so much the idea of jail but the fact that it meant he would never see Cassie again he sighed he really did need to be more careful what if it hadn't been Anthony that saw him but someone with the need to put arrest and ask questions later"

  
"Anthony" he said out loud was it rude calling him by his first name considering they didn't know each other? most likely he thought with a grin and started looking him up he would first go with google maybe then he could test out his skills and go into Stark Industries.

............okay maybe he did have some idea of what he was going to find out hell Luis had described the man as a playboy but he didn't think he would also find....videos of Anthony doing well interesting things to people and okay maybe he didn't have to watch but something about the man was enticing calling unto Scott well okay maybe it was that he was extraordinary handsome specially yesterday night with those glasses.

He never seemed to wear them though Scott had strolled through google though he noticed there were little if any of Stark wearing them who knew why but he'd gotten a look and admitted had wanted to see more. He felt _Stalker-ish _but not so much that he stopped looking up events of his life like the death of his parents his contribution of weapons to the U.S. government and also had hacked Stark industries after his curiosity had gotten the better of him to find some interesting donation that he somehow couldn't find in any media press like the one the community college for undocumented kids and orphanage that was about to get it's building destroyed.

The media had painted the guy as someone shallow high and mighty but what Scott had found doing his own research was surprising and in a good way he hadn't talked to the man but the big hidden deeds spoke enough of him that it made him question why he was willing to let the media portray him as that but people did like keeping away their true intentions so maybe these had been cover ups for something else in case someone hacked him like he was doing? Scott doubted that but almost all the rich people he'd met had turned out to be genuine assholes except T'Challa but he didn't know how rich he was hell he didn't even know where the man lived he'd searched everywhere and yet he couldn't find and when he's asked him why he just shrugged him off and laughed " I am a prince " was the only reply once and that had left him confuse questioning the man's sanity and then drawing the conclusion that maybe he was telling the truth the man carried himself like someone in great authority he was handsome talented and yes Scott could say this he fangirled...okay maybe not fangirled like Sam said but he did admire Captain America but man T'Challa might have passed his level of fan girling too bad he was straight but even if he wasn't he'd probably wouldn't have looked at his direction he probably had warriors before him that would be more handsome stronger better.So maybe his divorce had left him even more insecure than he already was but he wasn't going to fall on that right now so he kept reading articles on his new project Anthony Edward Stark.

Tony on the other side of town thought didn't know what Scott was doing after but funnily enough he was stalking Scott as well

* * *

_"I believe I've found the man we saw by the tree sir"_

Tony smiled of course Jarvis had already found him it was a good thing that he added adjustment to the glasses to work at night just the day before he didn't really like wearing them but they were an accessory no one would suspect was actually one that looked up the identity of anyone he would walk towards "Who is he?"

_Scott Edward Harris_ Lang __ "Tony grunted they had the same ugly middle names " he

_was born in Coral Gables,Florida married and now divorced with a child named Cassandra Lang worked at Justin Hammer's industries_

"Wrong choice buddy he should come to me not hat cheap ass second rate asshole god I hate pompous little idiot with his second rate tech "he repeated"mine has always been better why do they apply to these companies why I mean come that;s not even the real question how is Hammer my competition?" Jarvis ignored the ramble having known sir always got into a fit where Mr.Hammer was involved and continued 

_till he was fired because he was "defaming the company" _Sir's rage had turned into and hm of approval 

_he turned to burglary _"SEE WHAT HAMMER DOES he turned this poor man into a burglar to bring justice to those families he screws over but which company did he apply for you know that thing has a couple"

_The security one he had to shut down because of an "incident" _Tony doubled in laughter till he was on the floor "Oh it was him oh yes I like him already this is perfect ha! he was so embarrassed having to state that he had to close down because of insufficient client I even threw a party because of that this is wonderful wait did he go to jail? proceed J"

_when his occupation as an electrical engineer failed to provide him with a solution to his discoveries and hacked a Justin Hammer's company which is what police state it is all specualtion that he did all of this because they can 't find enough evidence to bring him in he left no way to find out it was him and he denied it all every police that questioned him wrote on the report about how they knew he was guilty but insufficient evidence didn't let them proceed with an arrest even with Hammer's connections nothing could be done. A_ _fter that big scandal started his wife left him and he fought to keep his daughter he then started his own company as online security and with all the rumors that revolved around the online security with Mr.Hammer this "Hero" Mr.Scott had no trouble getting a grand list of clientele after all even the press called him the " Cyber-thief hero" he rose after that and with his company actually protecting customer he is quickly rising in fame as a CEO of Lang security his right hand man is Luis who appears to be his best friend after the incident with Hammer industries he furthered his study of electronics and was soon one of the best security in this part of the country he is currently working on expanding his security to other continents" _

"So tonight was probably another one of his "heroing" acts right? I mean after all of that and now that I think about it J pull up the records of insurance and big companies suddenly returning money to their clients about the time Lang built his company"

_There are about 194 companies that have suddenly done this with clients that are linked to be under Lang Security in the last 4 years there have been no traces left behind and no digital prints nothing I can't pull up any trace he might of left sir he appears to cover his tracks well"_

Tony nodded "Well I approve of him now let's see if we can go unto his search history and see what has he read about me has he read about the time they found me in a wonder women costume?" he assumed the man knew who he was after all he had checked him out thoroughly tony could tell even when the man had his mask on it was beautiful and tony approved of the red shade but even with that after people always checking him out either in interest hate amusement whatever tony had already learnt how to identify the tilt of someone checking him out.

Jarvis sent everything into Tony's tablet it took a while and tony had already started working on one of his cases and papers his uncle Stane had sent him when a ping!" interrupted him and his tablet was suddenly full of search history content and tony searched through and raised his eyebrow when he saw some of his past videos had been watched he grinned at the thought well looks like he is no prude a ping interrupted him

"**Didn't know I was interesting enough to for a Stark to go all Stalker mode on me"**

He smiled oh he would enjoy getting to know him because he would after all Stark men were charmers were they not?

**Author's Note:**

> So what did u guys think please tell me


End file.
